


［冬盾］遥不可及的你

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z





	［冬盾］遥不可及的你

01

“我不需要室友，我只需要床伴。愿意做我的炮友在我想要的时候跟我来一发，你就留下来。做不到的话赶紧给我滚。”

冬日战士听见身后传来了一阵淅淅索索的声音，与他想象中的摔门离去的声响不同，那是颤抖着，脱去衣物的声音。

他十分讶异，不知怎的，当他转过身，看到那具被饱满的肌肉覆盖着的完美的裸体，他心里竟有些跃跃欲试，绿眼睛里迸发出炽热的光芒，那是类似占有欲和别的什么东西。

“你说我们以前曾是朋友，美国队长对待朋友竟然可以牺牲这么大？你是对每个朋友都这样没有底线吗？”他毫不掩盖地欣赏着那具即将属于他的肉体，不怀好意的出言羞辱着大名鼎鼎的美国队长，像是试探，更像是吃醋，心里有些莫名的情绪，恐怕连冬日战士他自己都没能察觉。

“在你面前，我永远不需要底线。”美国队长的眼神专注而深邃。深情款款地说着表白的话语，语气中的坚定就像他正在对着国旗宣誓要奉献自己的一生。

“是吗？那我可要来验验货。”

冬日战士慢慢走近了眼前这个金发大胸的裸男。他一只手在Steve饱满的胸前流连，揪住乳粒不怀好意的拉扯。另一只手握住他的后腰，顺着肌肉的线条到处或轻或重的捏着，在他的肌肤上留下了暧昧的粉色。

Steve被所爱之人尽情的爱抚，他浑身颤栗，冬日战士粗糙的指尖所到之处，点燃了足以燎原的熊熊欲火。他的分身已然勃起，他不满足于只是简单的抚摸，他想要更多，他想抱紧这个从自己眼前消失多年的爱人。他想要吻他被岁月和人间无情摧残却依然红艳的薄唇，当他凑过去，他与他的呼吸只一线之隔，却被冬日战士躲开，然后被一把按倒在床面。

“嗯？你好像忘了，我们是炮友。炮友需要接吻吗？”他的声音比记忆中多了几分寒意，却让人更加甘愿沉迷。

啊…对不起，是他忘了，他们已经不是爱人，现在的他们，是情人，是炮友，是只有肉欲没有感情羁绊的陌生人。

爱情啊爱情，爱与情这两个字，到底是不同的字眼。

没有前戏，没有扩张，他就这样进入了。下身被撕裂的疼痛，让Steve直冒冷汗。没有快感，更无所谓满足。所有他能感受到的，都让他觉得真实。不能拥有你是一件痛苦的事情，那痛苦刻入了基因，是生生世世的轮回都洗不清的唯一真理。

如果能够拥有你，仅仅只是肉体上的疼痛又算得了什么？不及失去你时，灵魂痛楚的万分之一。

在无尽的碰撞中，他失了身，也失了神。

“给我叫出来。”冬日战士故意忽视了他额前冒出的冷汗，拍打着他的臀瓣，他仍驰聘着，身下之人的幽径，是自己想要的温度。他不在乎他会有多痛。实际上，Steve初经人事的小穴夹的太紧，冬日战士自己也痛着。

射出来的时候，冬日战士突然想起了一个人，他忍不住叫出了那个人的名字，“Angel…Angel…”

虽然是口中的呢喃，但是鉴于他们此刻的距离是负数，Steve怀疑他是故意的。在做爱的时候听见了别人的名字，即使是大爱无疆的美国队长，也是会难过的。

看来，在未曾重逢的七十年里，冬日战士也有了触不可及的爱人啊。而美国队长自己，他的爱人虽然与他再无字面意义上的，物理距离上的隔阂，可他却从这一刻开始明白，他们依旧是遥不可及。

于是后来，他们做爱，在床上，在地板上，在浴室，在厨房，在阳台，无一例外都是后入。而亲昵前戏更是从来都不存在。起初是冬日战士太粗暴，当他反应过来他操的是个男人，并不太能像女人一样自主的分泌体液润滑秘密花园，他仅有的一丝良心开始发痛，他想给予他仅剩的一点点温柔，却发现从第一次以后，温柔的美国队长总是自己做好了扩张和润滑再上床。

真是个嗷嗷待操的婊子。

有时候他也会觉得心疼，他们之间好像不应该是这样。可应该是什么样子他真的想不起来。

 

02

悠闲做爱的日子没过多久，美国队长有了紧急任务。

外星怪兽入侵，纽约危在旦夕。

他收拾行装的时候，冬日战士还睡着。他注视着他的睡颜，克制了很久，最终还是没有偷偷印下暂时告别的吻。

他甚至不知道，他是否应该叫醒他然后告诉他自己的行踪。就像，情侣之间经常会做的那样。可他们…

犹豫之间，冬日战士睁开了神采奕奕的双眸，他大概，已经醒来很久了吧。

“你终于要走了吗，要我送你一发分手炮吗？relax，免费的。”

不理会冬日战士的讽刺，Steve想起二战还没结束的时候，Bucky因为受伤不得不被送去后方治疗，而他所带领得咆哮突击队第二天就要进入新的战场。临行前Bucky细心地叮嘱。那时Steve终于确定了自己的心意，他木讷笨拙地不知该怎么回应，只是傻傻地报以微笑。

“对不起，这是我的使命，我不得不去。”这与冬日战士的问题风马牛不相及，但是他在心里默念着，我会保护好自己，不用为我担心。就当是对那时未能回应的温柔作出迟到的回答吧，即使现在是作为你的泄欲工具这一身份。

 

03

美国队长不在的这些天里，冬日战士安全屋里的电视已经几天几夜没有关了。冬日战士本人也赖在沙发上，几天几夜没有挪过位子。伟大的美国队长，前几天还在眼前晃来晃去，现下却只能从新闻里窥知一二。

狭小的房子以前只他一个人住还嫌小，后来，不知怎的他居然允许了一个金发的庞然大物住了进来，却不觉得挤，如今又只有他一个人了，却突然觉得这房子偌大起来。

他叹了口气，你已经记不得你的Angel了，你还想连怀抱都为别人张开吗？他只是床伴而已，只能是床伴。

可当他看见浑身是伤奄奄一息的Steve被一个性感的红发女人扛着出现在自己家门口的时候，他的心却痛的不行。

“他要死了。”

怎么可能，这个女人太夸张了。

“那你应该送他去医院。”冬日战士皱起眉头，面目不善。红发女人也不惧他，自顾自的叙述着当时的场景。

“他被怪兽捅穿了心脏，本来是可以躲开的，但他为了捡一个东西，被贯穿了胸口。”她抬起了右手，一只银环静静地躺在她的手心。

冬日战士有些发愣，这个女人手里的戒指，和他抽屉里的那只几乎一模一样。除了，这枚戒指的内环上十分光洁，而放满暗器的抽屉里的那只，刻着一个人的名字。

那是冬日战士为了让自己不要再忘记脑海中经常会浮现出的那个人，而备下的。他不记得那个人的名字，甚至看不太清那张脸。他是那样瘦弱，却又总是昂首挺胸。占据着他心里最重要的位置。他就像一个天使，温暖着他的心。天使真的存在吗？没有人知道。那个人是谁？冬日战士更是无从知晓，要知道全天下最有可能知道他是谁的冬日战士，最不可靠的就是他的记忆了。于是他给记忆中的那个人，取了个名字，叫做Angel。他知道那是承载了他一生幸福的人，他就是知道。

至少在遇到美国队长之前，他一直深信不疑。

遇到他之后…

不，跟之前没有分别，美国队长只是他人生的一个岔路口。等光芒万丈的美国队长厌倦他无穷无尽的欲望离去之后，一切将回归正轨。他的爱，他的人生，他的一切，永远属于Angel。眼前的云烟只是一场误入的梦境罢。虽然他已经很久很久没有做过这样的美梦了。

“医院能治好的伤，靠他的血清就能自愈。可他伤的太重了，如果连血清也治不好，去医院又有什么用呢？如果他是清醒着，我想他也会乐意先来见见你。”

红发女人把尸体一样沉重的伤员随手扔在地上，然后踩着她的高跟鞋哒哒哒的走了。

冬日战士叹了口气，将美国队长脏兮兮的制服扒干净，用热毛巾擦了擦他的身体和简单处理了一下伤口。然后将他抱上了床。

看着沉睡着的毫无防备的Steve，他突然很心动。他无意识地摸了摸他的额头，甚至想轻轻的吻上去，他也的确这样做了。察觉到怀中人的睫毛动了动，冬日战士赶紧直起了身子。

手还在他脸颊上来不及收回来，美国队长却醒过来了。

他咬咬牙，干脆吻上了他苍白干裂的嘴唇，只是一个轻轻的，不带情欲的吻。

“赶紧好起来，我们已经很久没做了。”

Steve的嘴角扬起了微笑，他自动过滤了后半句，固执的把这句话理解为关怀。他开始关心我了，命运让我们分隔七十年然后重遇，生活总会一点一点变好的，不是吗。

他说过的床伴不需要接吻，而现在又是他主动吻了我。他的心里开始有我了吗？尽管身上的疼痛让美国队长喘不过气，可是听到这样的话，他开始没能忍住满眼的喜悦。

 

04

可他还是用了后入。

在Steve的伤口不再渗血的时候，他们做了。

没有亲吻，有了抚摸，可他还是不愿看见自己的脸。

越钝的刀越是致命。

还不如一开始，那种粗暴而急切的性事。

不温柔，不体贴，身体会很痛，心就不会显得特别痛。

不过这也算是在变好吧，可能再努力一点点，再豁达一点点…

I can do this all day…

即使他踏上的征程，没有源头，没有尽头。即使是一望无际的沙漠，也会有绿洲的吧。

他只希望下一片绿洲，能快些到。

他已经快要坚持不住了…

 

05

冬日战士决定去买只老母鸡给Steve炖汤。自从Steve住进来之后，家里的厨房被这个大块头承包了，他尤其喜欢做一些甜腻的点心，意外的很好吃，他很喜欢也就随着他了。但是现在，鉴于他是个伤员，冬日战士决定收回厨房的控制权。

他做饭不难吃，就是也不怎么好吃罢了。平时自己吃饭，只要煮熟能吃就行，现在家里多了一位……他转身来到了超级市场的调料区，专心的选起了调味料。

他早已把先前他给他们之间设立的炮友关系抛在了脑后。他始终忘不了他的Angel，即使他也从未真正的想起来他是谁。可他也无法对金发甜心视之不理。他不是花心的人，他把一切罪责归咎于九头蛇对他的改造上。

不知道不知道从什么时候开始，美国队长在他的心里占据了一席之地。可能是得知他自己悄咪咪的去买了一枚与自己留作纪念而买的一模一样的戒指。可能是他的伤还没好却甘愿咬紧牙关在他身下呻吟承欢。或许，是见到他的第一眼，他的心里就有了涟漪。

想起那个大傻子，冬日战士冰封的心突然有了暖意。

经过床上用品区的时候，他顺手拿了新的床单。前几次做爱的时候，他已经很小心很小心的用后入这个姿势护着他，可还是让他的伤口崩开。自己不是会禁欲的人，但是这些天他躺上床真的只是想抱着他字面意义上的睡觉而已，可他总是主动的背过身，然后撅起屁股在他的欲望上面磨蹭。冬日战士只好哭笑不得的吃了他。尽管，他突然很想看美国队长在他身下娇喘的模样，可他为了不压到背后惨不忍睹的伤口，他还是选择了后入。可每次进入的时候，他的大脑就会失控。伤口总会裂开，血迹蹭到了床单上，像是盛开了一朵娇艳的玫瑰。

血迹极难洗净，他无数次的告诫自己已经没有换洗的床单了，自控力却在看见Steve的时候就分崩离析了。

 

06

当他回到家，家里已经没有人了，美国队长的制服不见了，他们的衣柜空了一半，只剩下他自己的。

他想起美国队长刚住进来的时候，小心翼翼的问自己能不能把他的制服带过来，因为经常会有紧急任务，他可以从这里直接去工作的地方。他不记得自己有没有答应，反正本来空空的衣柜逐渐被衣物挤满。有美国队长的，也有他买来送给自己的。

而现在，美国队长自己穿的衣物，已经消失了。

他悄无声息的离去了。

最终还是受不了了啊。

可是这又能怪谁呢？

他已经做的很好了。他是个完美的情人，他逆来顺受，他不求回报，除了自己的爱。

你爱他吗？

可是你的Angel怎么办？

他可能正在某个地方苦苦等你一生，而你却沉迷另一个人的肉体，甚至你的心也在被餐食。

你生来不幸，偏还要招惹别人，因为你变得不幸。

所有不幸的根源，都是你自己。

冬日战士开始喝酒。一瓶接一瓶，没有节制。他也有血清，他根本喝不醉。他头痛欲裂，他觉得天旋地转。他不想待在这间屋子。这块沙发上他们做过，那块地摊上他们也做过。到处都留下了他的味道，到处都留下了他的影子。可到最后，却留不住他，就连他的东西，都一点没剩下。其实他只要再努力一点点，只要一点点，就……

就什么呢？他给不了他任何承诺。他没有记忆，没有根源。除了在九头蛇时候犯下的罪孽，他对这个世界唯一的认识就是Steve对他提起过的，他们曾是最好的朋友，他不知道在拥有记忆的时候，他知不知道Steve的心事。而他却爱着心头那抹白月光，Angel。而Angel真的存在吗？

冬日战士就这样消沉了一整天。

那是他从未有过的难受。

可这一切都是他自作自受，有什么可悔恨的？

这个时候，门突然毫无预兆的打开了。

一个金发的男人，拖着一只巨大的行李箱艰难的走进来，艰难的关上了门。

“你还回来干什么？想我的老二了？”冬日战士蹒跚着来到他身边，带着侵略性的啃咬着他的唇，还一边手忙脚乱的脱着他的衣服。

Steve知道他喝醉了，还没进门的时候就闻到了浓郁的酒精味，此刻他嘴里的酒味儿让他皱起了眉头。都说酒后吐真言，他刻薄的话语总会让他很难过。眼前的人被欲望折磨得发疯，而自己又何尝不是呢？他现在急需一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，让他忘记一切。让他忘记人生所有的感知。让他醉倒在这个杀死他所有爱与尊严的杀手怀里，不要再醒来。

其实每一次，他都在心里告诉自己这是最后一次了。可他总是忍不住对他抱有期待。即使知道他的心早已被别人填满。哪怕是个女孩。他看见了那枚装在丝绒盒子里小心收好的戒指，他看见了刻在戒指上的名字——Angel。他甚至去买了一枚一模一样的，谁愿意做替代品呢？可他无能为力。

他顺从的被冬日战士抵在墙上，冬日战士霸道的亲吻着他的唇，好像要夺走他所有的氧气。两具赤裸又炽热的身体紧贴在一起，手在他的身上游走，结实又滚烫的肉棍在他的勃起上暗示性的来回磨蹭。他从来没有这样温柔的给过他前戏。是酒精让你把我误认成了什么人吗？细碎的想法与呻吟一起冒出。他没有精力再去想的更多。

可当冬日战士把他抱去床上并翻过来的时候，Steve还是没忍住苦笑了一声，原来酒精麻痹了他的神经，却麻痹不了刻入他基因的对别人的爱。他就连醉着，也不愿在高潮的时候，看见自己的脸。你怎么还好意思，继续赖在他身边不走？

可是，如果他懂得如何放弃Bucky，他就不会一而再再而三的，让自己陷入绝望了。

翻过去后，他的吻密密麻麻，从脖颈处一直蔓延。直到他的舌头滑进了他的后面。

冬日战士灵活的舌尖狠狠地碾过那致命销魂的凸起处。

“啊…”

Steve的身体紧绷起来，他撅起屁股想要躲，却被死死地按住。他的肿胀抵在床单上，磨的生疼。他眼角居然留下了生理泪水。那是在他被粗暴对待的时候，听见Angel这个名字的时候都不曾有过的委屈。他在心里无情地嘲笑自己，只是一点点床上的情趣，就让高高在上的美国队长感动落泪。传出去美国队长还怎么混？

当冬日战士的唇舌离开了早为他臣服的花园，Steve的眼泪也已经止住。他开始释怀，不再为做爱的姿势而感到难过，后入怎么会是屈辱呢，那也算是一种情趣吧。

接着，他听见了一个因忍耐而颤抖的声音，“你的伤口还痛吗？”

他心里的伤口从没有好过，一直痛着。他不知道怎么回答，直到冬日战士轻轻的吻了上去。他吻在了已经结痂的地方，柔软舌尖触碰的时候有些痒，脸上的胡茬戳到的时候有些痛。

“弄疼你了，就跟我说，好吗？”

Steve愣住了，等他反应过来，已经天旋地转，他被面朝面的压在了身下。伤口没有直接摔在床上，而是跌落在一只温暖的大手之上。他几乎是轻柔的像对待一个易碎的珍品一样，将他缓缓放置在床单上，他第一次看见了冬日战士因忍耐，而皱起的眉头。他小心翼翼的伸出手，想要抚平他眉心的皱褶，却在指尖能感受到他皮肤向外辐射出的热气的咫尺之间，停下了。

而冬日战士伸出钢铁手臂，攥住了他的手腕。拉到唇边，在他的手心里印下一吻。然后按在自己的脸颊上。

“我们别做炮友了，你当我男朋友吧。”

对不起了Angel，我不喜欢背叛，可我一定要在他的身边。真的。抱歉了。

一定要答应我啊，我放弃了陪我度过无数艰难日子的天使，那是我过去苦难中唯一的光。拜托了，你一定要答应我。

而Steve是彻底的当机了。

说真的吗？这是真的吗？我有没有听错？？

今天这是怎么了？一波又一波的眼泪，他的四倍忍耐力什么时候这么不顶用了？

他没有想到绿洲来的竟这样快。他能感觉到之前受伤的心脏快要负荷不住，就要崩开溅血了。

久久没有得到回应的冬日战士，将自己的肉柱抵进了他的肉穴。

每进一寸，就会问一句，“答应吗？”

“答应吗？”

“快答应我”

“快回答”

“快答应我”

求你了。

他甚至用手指堵住了他肉柱上的小孔，一边大力抽插着，“想射吗？嗯？那就回答我。答不答应？”

他从不在床事上胁迫别人，这是第一次。他太迫切的想听见他的答复了。他甚至愿意做自己的炮友，逆来顺受，为什么不愿做自己的男朋友？他已经决定要将Angel放逐，他的世界只剩下这个金发壮汉了，他要不择手段，他要不计一切后果的将他锁在身边。他甚至动用了色诱。骄傲的冬日战士哪里做过这些？

他从未如此慌乱过。其实他察觉到了，在他用力冲撞的时候，身下的人有几次想要开口说话，可他害怕听见了不想要的回答，他总是在他开口的前一秒加快速度和力气不停地顶撞，他甚至亲口堵住他的嘴。好像上面和下面的嘴都堵住，他就不用听到他的回答。

但他还是在看见Steve脸上挂满泪水地时候，屈服了。他在狠狠攻击那一点的时候，松开了那个已经黏腻的不行的小孔。他能感受到湿热的甬道，不停抖动着的越收越紧，夹的他痛并快乐着。而他却射不出来。心理上的苦闷，让他丧失了射精的欲望。当Steve颤抖着射的一塌糊涂之后。他从幽径里退了出来，带出了一股透明的爱液，穴口依依不舍的留恋着，出来的时候，发出了波的一声响。

“你走吧，我不需要炮友了。”他支起身子，撑在Steve的身上。

他背叛了Angel，而Steve背叛了他。

现世报来的可真快。

谁知道Steve一把把他扯回到自己身上，然后一个翻身将他压在身下。

他飞快的扬起手，给了冬日战士的胸口一巴掌。气势汹汹的手掌落下的时候，却是不痛不痒。

“你就不能等我说完再操我？？我身上还有伤！！”

“你还堵住…堵我的…”

“谁是你炮友了？走个屁！劳资要当你男朋友！！”

他还在喋喋不休的数落冬日战士的罪名，然后被一个吻俘获了。

后来冬日战士才知道，Steve从未想过要离开，那天只是凑巧神盾局说要发新制服，他就将所有旧的制服通通打包带回了神盾局，打算领了新的制服就回来。

 

番外：

-1932年布鲁克林医院-

“Bucky，别害怕，如果我死了，我就可以当你的专属天使，换我来守护你了。”

“不许胡说，你会好起来的。我要你活着当我的天使。”

“好。你也是我的天使。”

原来自己心心念念着的，永远只他一个。

原来天使，从未离开过。


End file.
